A game of TRUTH OR DARE
by niqui
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George are playing Truth or Dare and they are about to find out something...just Read and Review!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first fanfic

A/N: My first fanfic. I'm new to this and don't write that well, sorry. :( Juz READ&REVIEW. tnx..

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but JK does.

**TRUTH OR DARE**

_by: niqui_

_ _

** **

It was a very beautiful day at Hogwarts and everyone seems to notice—even Professor Snape. "Oh! What a lovely day!" said Snape as he started his Potion class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced at each other for they were surprised for what Snape said. Usually, during their Potions class, their Professor would always begin with things that would make someone's day somewhat miserable. That is, except for Malfoy.

After their class was breaktime so most of them proceeded to their common rooms. Ron decided to go get Ginny, Fred and George so that the six of them could play "Truth or Dare".

Harry got his bottle of wine and they started. Ron was the first one to turn the bottle. While the bottle was turning, Fred and George were making some wooshing sounds. It stopped and pointed to Ginny who's blushing already. "Oh my... not me! Um, I think I'll just go for truth." worried Ginny who hid her face because she felt her face is turning from pink to red.

"Okay Harry, you told me you would be the one to ask to the first turn," Hermione said while giggling.

"That's unfair! Of course Harry will ask some boring question! We volunteer! Me and George" shouted Fred.

"Huh?" was all Harry could say.

"Let me have your tiny hands," Fred said in a scary voice. "I will take care of those!"

"Let see," George was still thinking for an intriguing question. "so, Ms. Ginny Weasley, do you love the famous Harry Potter?" pretending to have a mic using his hands.

"What?!" splattered Ginny. "AW!!"

Her hands were tightened by Fred.

"No." then blushes. "OUCH!!! It hurts already!"

"Not until you say the truth!" Fred said.

"But I told you it's a No."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Ouch! All right, all right! Okay, YES!"

Fred released her and said, "That's more I like it!"

Ginny and Harry both blushed but Ginny is redder (the same as her hands). Then Ginny turned the bottle. It stopped on George.

"Revenge time!!!" Ginny said this time her voice was low. They all laughed.

George thought it's better to hide his feelings for Angelina Johnson who is also Fred's crush. "Dare!"

Ginny wants to get even so... "I dare you to go to Moaning Myrtle's girls' bathroom and say I love you to her. Now!"

George was speechless. 'What? Girls' bathroom? Moaning Myrtle? What if someone sees me there? What if Myrtle thinks I'm really in love with her?...' Many questions flooded his mind. "No! Not that!"

"No no's!!" Ginny said.

"Ack!" Hermione remembered their next class. "Oh no! We've got to go to Professor McGonagall for our Transfiguration! I don't want to be late! Come on! Let's continue later."

Ginny made face. "Later!" and looks at his brother.

"Yeah! Let's just do it later." George was relieved. It was a good timing. He was smiling so wide his lips could reach his ears.

"Don't worry Ginny, you'll get even. Our game hasn't ended yet, right?" Harry asked. Surprise with his concern to Ginny. "I'm still waiting for the bottle to stop on Ron!"

Ron scowled at him.

They all left the common room and went to their respective classes.

A/N: There is still (some) chapter/s comin' up...I hope I can have some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before going to sleep, they continued their game.

"George, Moaning Myrtle is waiting for you!" Ginny said as the twins came to their common room.

"But..." George was worried because they still remember about the game. "Okay, but we'll all go."

"Sure!" Harry said happily. They will be able to watch George in one of his embarrassing moment. "Let's go!"

Soon, they arrived to the girls' bathroom.

George glanced in every direction to see if the coast is clear. Luckily, no one was there except for his friends. He went inside the bathroom and looked for Myrtle, "Hello? Anybody home?"

George could hear Moaning Myrtle's cries. "Are you trying to scare me? What are you doing here? This is for girls! You're all trying to bug me!" she cried.

"Um, Myrtle, you see, um, I just want to say something," George said calmly. "Um, I just to say that I...um, I love you?" It turned out to be a question.

"You're making fun of me! Who would love a ghost? Please! Just leave me alone!" she screamed and cried noisier than before.

George ran out from the bathroom and all his friends were laughing loudly.

"Nice try, anyway!" Ron chuckled.

They went to the common room and realized that most students are sleeping already. "Let's keep quiet. I don't want to get in any trouble again." Hermione reminded them.

George turned the bottle. It took a while before it stops its turning. It pointed on Hermione.

"Truth," Hermione chose.

Ron took her hands and asked, "Who is your crush?"

"Can it be another question? It's quiet hard," Hermione said.

"Nope!"

Just then Fred and George decided to call it a night. The two of them said goodnight and left.

"So it's just the four of us," Ginny said.

"Hermione, who's your crush?" Ron asked impatiently.

"None!" she lied. "Ouch! Hey! But it's the truth!"

"Come on Hermione, tell us!" Harry said excitedly.

"OK but please don't laugh. It's just the four of us anyway. I want this to be a secret. Actually, Ginny already knows about this," she noticed Ginny who starting to fall asleep as she lean her head on Harry's shoulder. "Um, Ron, please don't listen, ok?"

"Oh, sure!" Ron lied.

When Ginny felt Harry's shoulder, she suddenly woke up and blushed. "Uh, sorry."

"It's ok." Harry said shyly.

"Look at the two! They're so sweet." Ron saw Ginny blushed.

"Why don't you work on your own lovelife?" Harry asked and Ron frowned.

"Will you two just listen to Hermione tells about her crush. She won't allow me to listen!" Ron said.

Ron covered his ears and Hermione mouthed, "Ron."

Harry was open-mouthed. Ron understood Hermione by reading her lips.

"Yeah right, now you know my crush, Harry. Whatever! Next turn!" Hermione turned the bottle. It stopped on Ron.

Ron was still shocked to whatever he heard or saw (actually). He couldn't believe it. Her secret love Hermione has a crush on her? And why didn't his sister tell him about it? All the while he never thought she would crush him back. He thought she just like him as a friend.

"Hey, Ron? You alright?" Hermione worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." Ron realized he was thinking too much. "My turn?"

"Yes." Ginny answered, wondering why his brother suddenly acting weird.

"I'll choose truth too."

"I'll be the one to ask him," Ginny offered. "I guess we'll just have to know our secret crushes. Okay brother, who's your crush?"

Ron's face became serious. "Um, I know I can trust you guys. Please don't tell anyone about this and sorry to say Hermione, but I...but I actually read your lips and I want you to know that um, I like you too."

Hermione blushed and ran to her own bed. Ron tried to follow him but when he reached the door, it was slammed on his face. "Now what?!" Ron asked to himself.

Harry thought it was better to tell her feelings for Ginny since he was the only one who didn't had the chance to share his crush. He held Ginny's hand and whispered, "Ginny, it's just that, um, I didn't got the chance to take my turn and I want to share you my secret...um, I...like you."

Ginny didn't know what to say but she pressed her lips on Harry's cheek and ran to the girls' room.

"Think they just want to sleep then," Harry tried to make a smile on Ron's face but didn't work out. "Hey Ron! Why don't you just try talking to Hermione tomorrow? Hey? I'm going to sleep, Ron. Goodnight."

Ron went to his bed and tried to sleep. It was quiet hard for a person to sleep when you have serious thoughts in your mind.

***

"Ginny, do you think what I did was a great idea?" Hermione asked in the middle of night where she and Ginny were sitting on her bed and she was combing Ginny's hair.

"You mean, walking out?" Ginny asked back. "Uh, I don't know Hermione." she finally answered.

"I'll make it up on Ron tommorow! I have a nice idea! I think I'll ask Ron if we can go to Hogsmeade and I'll treat him there!" Hermione said Ginny excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be great! You know what?" Ginny began. "Harry just told me his secret! He likes me back! I'll ask him if he wants to go and we'll have a double date!"

"Oh Ginny! I'm happy for you!" Hermione told Ginny. Then yawned.

"I'm happy for you too," Ginny said who is still blushing because of the goodnight kiss she just gave. She said goodnight and lay down on her bed and slept.

It was definitely a very beautiful day in Hogwarts especially to the four young lovers who finally met their true and undying love.

A/N: How was it? I hope you like it. I just don't know if I'm going to make another chapter but I promise to make a better story of H/G and R/H next time. R/R!! tnx..


End file.
